Small But Secure
by WindsweptZariel
Summary: Manga based story. Takes place after after Al gets his body back. Ed and Winry share a moment together. Originally part of the "Fire and Ice Challenge" on Livejournal but with changed ending.


Title: Small but Secure

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist _or any of the characters in this story. They belong to each other and Arakawa Hiromu.

It was an unusually cold day in a small old abandoned house outside of Central. The aforementioned "Promised Day" had come and gone and Winry had arranged to meet Ed and Al here to help to nurse them both back to health. Al was too weak to make the trip all the way to Risembool. He had sustained few injuries, but his body needed food and rest. Winry was so anxious to see them she just had to be the one to help them in their recovery. When Ed had called her to tell her Al's body had been restored, but wouldn't be able to make the trip for a few months, she could tell by the sound of his voice that they needed her.

_He needed her_.

Of course Ed would never admit to that. She knew he wouldn't have called if he could wait to see her. So she came to them and greeted them each with such big hugs they could barely breathe. However, she wanted more than a hug from Ed. But that would have to wait.

It was getting late and Al had already drifted off to sleep in the one bedroom after eating a whole pie. Ed in rare form decided to pace himself with the pie-after all he was no longer eating for two! He was sitting on the couch in the main room with just his black tank top and sweat pants. He was looking a little cold. Winry had just finished cleaning up after dessert when she found him staring into space. She hastily grabbed a grabbed a red blanket from her bag and walked over to him. She sat down next to him awakening him from his daze and wrapped the "blanket" around both of them. He was surprised a bit by her sudden closeness. His face turned a light shade of pink as he smiled contentedly toward her. She then became aware that this "blanket" was not quite large enough for them. Examining it closely she discovered it was Ed's cloak with the familiar flamel symbol on the back that they shared. It wasn't the one that he whipped up just prior to "The Promised Day", but the one that he had wrapped around Winry that fateful day when she had discovered who killed her parents.

"Oops," stated Winry, a bit pink in the face. "I thought I packed my blanket, but I packed this instead."

She often kept it with her whenever she felt a bit sad, worried or scared. It became somewhat of a security blanket for her and she felt close to him anytime she touched it. Because he had promised to make her cry tears of joy, she promised herself to be strong. His cloak helped to remind her of that.

Ed replied.

"It's ok, I'm not that cold."

"I…I'm surprised you still have my cloak." He said hesitantly.

"Of course I do! It's my security blanket!" Winry responded sounding a bit more cute than sarcastic.

Ed chuckled a little. "Security blanket?"

He laughed a bit more. He thought of asking her if she had a binky as well, but knew better. He just laughed harder.

Winry feeling annoyed at his laughter decided to knock him off his feet or rather his buttocks on which he was currently sitting. Instead of using her wrench, however, she decided to use her words (and a tug of the cloak).

"Yes it is my security blanket!" She said yanking the cover from him and knocking him to the floor looking surprised.

"It came from you, and you make me feel secure! What do you think has kept me from crying all these months while you two were fighting evil? Having this cloak makes me feel close to you! You want to know why?"

Ed looked up shockingly. "Yeah." he said quietly.

"It's because, because…" She started to hesitate and looked down to the floor second guessing what she was about to say. Ed, thinking again and took her hand in his to comfort her. She in turn shared the cloak with him again still looking down.

"Yeah?" He urged her to continue.

Winry slowly raised her head to look him in the eye. His eyes looked so beautiful to her at this moment. She so desperately wanted to kiss him. Instead she continued to speak.

"It's because it's just like you."

Ed looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"It's… uh…small but secure." She responded trailing off in a whisper.

Ed got mad. "WHAT?!" He said removing his hand from hers wide eyed and feeling a bit betrayed at the "Small" comment. "Small but secure?! What's that supposed to mean?" He folded his arms and calmed himself down as he saw Winry's reaction to his yelling.

Winry cowered a bit regretting what she said. She originally came into the room to be close to him not get in an argument. She was used to arguing with him but an altercation was the last thing she wanted right now. Fortunately for her, Ed wasn't in a combative mood. He did look a bit dejected, though.

After a moment of silence Winry spoke up.

"Ed, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. I just meant that the cloak was a reminder of the small ways you show you care. Like when you first placed it around me and how that made me feel secure. I wasn't referring to your size."

Ed recalled the Scar incident and held her hand again. He smiled at her.

"Small but secure?" He chuckled. "O K." He had a hard time believing her.

She detected his disbelief. " I meant what I said!" She said trying to defend herself.

"It's ok Winry, whatever way you meant it. I understand you are saying that the cloak was a small way of making you feel secure while I was gone. Am I correct?" He said so proud of himself for discerning her analogy.

"Yes" She smiled. "Boy, you've really grown up, Ed. I thought you'd slug me for the 'small' comment."

"Winry" Ed sighed gently caressing her cheek "I would never hurt you." His tone was serious. Winry blushed.

" I know, I just felt…" She was cut off by his lips. Winry looked shocked when he pulled away placing the cloak back on her shoulders.

"Small but secure?" Ed responded before kissing her again.


End file.
